Battle Against Grandmaster Kanzaki
by megumiai30
Summary: When Kayano makes a bet with Nagisa's class for a day with her, she enlists the help of their fellow friend: Kanzaki Yuikiko(Grandmaster Kanzaki.).


Hey konnichiwa everyone, megumiai30 here with a new oneshot for another series. I know it has been a while since I posted, but since then I've watched "Assassination Classroom" and became a fan of it. I was floating with this idea for a little while, and decided to write a fanfic of it. I've noticed that there are a few fanfics about the Kayano and Nagisa, and Kanzaki and Sugino pair. So voila! I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Note) Nagisa, Kayano, Kanzaki and Sugino are 24 years old, and because of that there might be some developments that I added.

Hope you enjoy it, Megumiai30^^

* * *

Battle Against Grandmaster Kanzaki

The classroom was as rowdy as ever, students throwing stuff at each other, speaking to each other, and howling. A lone teacher, who had grown about eight centimeters since he was 22, tried to go on with class in spite of it.

"Hey you guys!" The teacher tried to shout for his class's attention, but was failing miserably. In fact, it felt like the class was being even more rowdier than before.

The teacher sighed and thought to himself, exasperated, 'Koro Sensei made it seem so easy…' So he resorted to last measures. 'All right, then I have no way out but that…."

The teacher clapped with such force that it nearly fell the students off of their seats, and some silence was restored. The students even though they weren't at all intimidated by their still small teacher(Even though he did grow taller.), did tense up and directed their gazes straight up. But as soon as that happened, the leader of these delinquents spoke up, "What's up Nagisa? Us and the guys were having some guy talk, not that you would know about," The leader smirked on that last sentence. Even though they had some respect for their teacher, they still teased him about this and that. The whole class laughed. But Nagisa gave them the look and they all went silent like magic. He smirked, "Now that that's over with, I have an announcement to make."

The class listened in closely and were whispering amongst themselves. Things like,

'What do you think he's going to say?'

'Is he now going to admit that he's secretly a woman?'

'I mean, what can he do to us?'

'Will he finally let us meet Haruna-chan for a date!?'

That last one made Nagisa kind of cringe. There were more than one instances where he caught his students spying on his and Kayano's date. And yes… Nagisa and Kayano were officially a couple, now engaged actually... and they were always begging him to let them have a day with the Mase Haruna; the actress who was versatile in every role she played, the actress who was actually quite cute. But Nagisa took a deep breath and announced, "I hope your weekends are free because.." He held his breath, and in response the class held its breath in anticipation.

"Because what, Nagisa? Don't tell me that you've suddenly decided to leave school to get our hopes up, eh?" The leader jokingly had brushed off.

Nagisa lost all air that went in and replied smiling, "No…. I hope your weekends are free because you get extra homework!"

To that the whole class reacted with a huge, "Ehhh?!"

'Don't be fooling around here, Nagisa!'

'Hey, I've got a date this weekend, yo Nagisa, could you lay it off till next week?'

"I wish I could, but did you really get what I've been teaching for the past hour?" Nagisa emphasized.

The whole class fell silent. Nagisa sighed, "I told you guys; if you make it to the top 150 on any subject at the mid-terms, Aka- _Haruna-chan_ promised that she would spend a day with you… And the things we went over today will be on the test. So, that should give you guys enough motivation, right? Homework, then review, and then hopefully a spot among the 150, and voila! A day with Haruna-chan." He tried to calm down the class, but he was met with fierce opposition. The class was screaming. He sighed again. How could he get these guys to study?

The leader of the class, with his legs on the desk causally remarked, "Anyways Nagisa, in the first place, it's unfair for us to have homework while you play lovey-dovey with Haruna-chan! Am I right, men?" He asked his fellow classmates, to which every man shouted, "Aye!"

Just when he wanted to give up, he heard a knock on the door, and saw the door slide open to which a soothing voice called his name, "Nagisa!"

Nagisa's face brightened when hearing the voice. But, so did the rest of the class. The class immediately rushed to the door, where the owner of the voice was with calls of, "Haruna-chan!"

Kayano gasped until Nagisa swiftly ran to act as a shield between his students and his fiancée. As soon as he did, he greeted her, "Hey Akari. What brings you here? Didn't you say that you had an interview with that reporter?"

Kayano giggled. It seems every time she came here he was struggling with the students. "Well, it got cancelled, and look! You forgot your lunch, so here!" She handed him his bento box. He rushed out home today because he had woken up late due to him looking over his student's records.

He smiled sheepishly and put his arm on his head, "Wow… Thanks Akari. I don't know what I'd do without you… I nearly went the whole day without food…"

Kayano just smiled. She attempted to give him a kiss on the cheek and leave, but his students had other ideas. They tried to break through to Kayano to which Nagisa stopped to no avail. Kayano sensing something asked him, "Is something wrong?"

The guy who was the most closest to Nagisa shouted, "Of course! Nagisa here is giving us a ton of homework while he plays with you Haruna-chan!"

Another guy said, "Yeah! He says that doing homework will somehow help us with our studies!"

Nagisa feeling embarrassed at the situation snapped, "Get back to your seats!"

But the entire class instantly snapped back, "NO!"

Nagisa knew he couldn't resist them any longer, so Kayano taking pity for her boyfriend/fiancée, asked politely, "Everyone~ Could you please go back to your seats~?"

As a sudden shower that stops instantly, the class went instantly quiet and went back to their seats. Kayano winked, to which Nagisa gave an expression of puzzlement.

Kayano asked Nagisa politely, "Shiota-sensei, can I talk to your class for a moment?"

He looked puzzled but motioned for her to go on ahead. She walked up to the teacher's desk and started talking, "Everyone, I just heard that Shiota-sensei here is going to give you a ton of homework, right?"

Everybody cheered in unison, "Yes!"

Nagisa was always shocked at the way that Kayano was able to control his students in one go. He guessed that it came with her popularity, since most of his students were staring at her, giving her their undivided attention.

"Well then, do you guys want to bet?" Kayano suggested.

The class nodded eagerly to which Kayano fake smirked, "Well then, let's have a video/ arcade game competition. You can choose which game its going to be. If you guys win, I'll spend a day with you..tomorrow." Nagisa's eyes went wide, remembering something, and tried to stop her until…

The class howled and cheered but Kayano cleared her throat, asking for their attention, "But, if we win… You'll have to do the homework that Shiota-sensei gives you…no matter what. Is that okay?"

The leader of the class merely smirked, "Huh. Haruna-chan, you made the wrong deal. Oi, Murano!"

Nagisa sighed, and Kayano looked curiously as a lean, tall student who had glasses on stood up, fixing his glasses and looking directly at her proclaimed, "I will win Haruna-chan!"

The class howled and screamed, knowing that no one could beat Murano. He was called the King of Arcade Games. He basically dominated and broke records with the tip of his hands, and was a skilled gamer all around. Nagisa had foolish betted that he would let them skip class for a day if they beat him at Taiko no Tatsujin, and they put Murano as their champion, resulting in a free day for the class and an apology form to fill in to the school for him. He whispered to Kayano, "We're going to lose…"

After listening to Nagisa, she stared directly at Murano with a 'bring it on' look and accepted, "I take on the challenge. But since you guys are putting Murano-san as your champion, can me and Nagisa do the same?" Nagisa's eyes perked up: A champion?

The class nodded with pity saying things such as,

'Good luck, Haruna-chan!'

"You'll need all the help you can get!'

'I'll be looking forward to our day together!'

As soon as Kayano had finished talking, the bell rang, signaling the start of lunch. Nagisa announced to the class, "Okay you guys! I'll meet you after lunch!"

The class murmured, "Yeah. Yeah…" and headed out the classroom. After all of them had gone, Nagisa sighed. He turned to Kayano, "What were you thinking making a bet like that? Murano was the one who forced me into giving these guys a day off." He steadily explained with a hint of scolding.

She giggled in return and winked, "Don't worry. I've got a hint up my sleeve…"

He looked genuinely puzzled as his eyes widened. She giggled, "Come on, let's talk as we eat your bento together. Know any place were we can eat in peace?"

* * *

"It looks like Karma-kun and Okuda-san can't make it today. Karma has his usual METI work as a bureaucrat, Okuda-san has some sort of scholar's meeting…" Nagisa said while looking at his Line messages. They were at the roof of the school, sitting next to each other on the floor.

Kayano nodded, "Um-hum. So it's just going to be you, me, Yukiko-chan, and Sugino-kun today. Karma-kun sent that message an hour ago. Not that you've known already, Shiota-sensei…" She winked.

Nagisa smiled, he always left his phone in the teacher's office, so he didn't know about it until now. But he thought if Karma and Okuda weren't coming then, "Do you mean to tell me that you're planning on making Kanzaki-san go up against these guys?"

Kayano simply nodded with a bite of a sausage she had packed. "Um-hum! It's 'The Return of Grandmaster Kanzaki(Kanzaki Meijin)' Pretty cool, eh? That was her nickname back in middle school when we made nicknames for each other. You remember right, Gender?" She nudged him to which he sighed.

"Forever Zero…" He fake coughed. Kayano, looking suspicious at her boyfriend asked in a very dangerous tone, "Excuse me, Shiota-sensei?"

Nagisa hastily waved his hand, "No, no, I didn't say anything." He smiled nervously and Kayano puffed her cheeks, "Humph. Well, I hope you're not disappointed three months from now when you look at all of me…." She blushed on that last part.

He blushed a very dark shade of red, saying with his face that he was sorry. After a moment of silence, Nagisa sighed. He really didn't want to burden Kanzaki-san with something.

Kayano asked, "What's the matter?"

"Well, I don't want to burden Kanzaki-san with this bet. I mean I'd do it myself than to loop others into my mess…or your mess…"

She smiled a compassionate smile and intertwined her hand with his, "Don't be. We're all friends: You, me, Manami-chan, Sugino-kun, Yukiko-chan, Karma-kun, and the rest of 3-E… I'm sure that they would all pitch in when you need them, and you'd help them when they needed it right?"

He nodded and smiled, nudging her hand as a sign of thankfulness, "Thanks, Kayano- I mean Akari."

She winked and she then exclaimed, "Oh that's right! I have to ask Yukiko-chan for that favor," and she took out her cell phone, found Kanzaki's number and dialed.

"I hope she's on lunch break…" She murmured. Nagisa looked at her with a worried expression. He was always worried about burdening other people with his problems to the extent that he didn't ask for help when he truly needed it. She considered this being one of them, and for the fact she made this bet in the first place.

After a few beeps, Kayano heard an elegant voice taking the call, "Hello?"

She reacted almost immediately, "Oh Yukiko-chan, hey! Are you free right now?"

She giggled from the other end and replied, "Yup. I just got off from my lunch break. So, what's up?"

Kayano swore she heard a voice from the other end but ignored it and asked, "Yukiko-chan, I know that we planned to meet today with the boys, but before that can I ask a favor from you?"

She heard the familiar voice in the background, 'Who is it, Yuki-chan?'

She heard Kanzaki saying, 'It's Akari-chan, anata.'

"Sorry about that. What was it?"

Kayano remembered and asked very carefully, "Grandmaster Kanzaki, can I ask you to go against one of Nagisa's students in a video game/ arcade game match for a bet that I made with them?"

Kanzaki was amused and asked curiously, "What kind of bet did you make, Kaede-chan? I thought you already made one back last month."

Kayano laughed in response and said, "Well, as I was delivering a bento to the person who forgot it here," she squeezed her fiancée's hand as she was speaking and continued, "I met with his class who were unwilling to do their homework, so I proposed a bet that I would spend a day with them if they won us in a arcade game/video game match today…"

Kanzaki replied, "Hmm…I see…"

Kayano continued, "And it turns out that the guy going against us is nicknamed the King, so Yukiko-chan, could you engage with them before our meeting tonight?"

Kanzaki seemed she was lost in thought until Kayano heard a very familiar voice shouting, "Come on Yuki-chan! Show them who's boss!"

She then realized who it was and in curiosity remarked, "Sugino-kun?"

Kanzaki giggled, "Yup, Tomohito is here with me since he got a break from training today. And you…?"

She giggled in return, "Ah, I'm here with Nagisa, enjoying a fine meal on the school roof."

Kanzaki giggled, "Ah, great minds think alike eh, Akari-chan?"

Kayano giggled in response and then asked once again, "So, Yukiko-chan before we four have our night out today, will you be willing to go up against the 'King'?"

Kanzaki chuckled and replied, "Yup. I'll take Tomohito with me after I get off at work at 5. Where should we meet you guys?"

Nagisa motioned here with his hands, and Kayano relayed the information, "Here to Kokuraku High where Nagisa teaches at 5ish?"

Kanzaki then replied, "Okay. I'll see you then!"

Kayano said, "Okay. See you guys!"

Then Kayano hung up after hearing some small talk between Sugino and Kanzaki.

Nagisa chuckled, "Looks like this battle is going to be the bomb."

She giggled in return, "Yup, the return of Grandmaster Kanzaki."

"I still remember when she beat Karma in Mario Kart 8…" He said passively. Just last month when 3-E had met for a reunion and they were deciding who was going to pay the bill, Karma had suggested that 2 champions play Mario Kart 8 on his new console, and for the class to choose sides. The side that had lost would pay the bill. So one side that knew about Karma's game skills had teamed up with him, and another side who believed in Kanzaki's mad gaming skills had teamed up with her, even though she'd never played that game before.

Even though Karma had won the first match by a landslide, in the end, Karma had lost 2 matches out of 3, resulting in his team grumbling and paying the bill. Grandmaster Kanzaki had won.

A bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and Nagisa stood up, lending a hand to his girlfriend, "Well then Akari, I'll see you at 5 with Kanzaki-san and Sugino."

She nodded and they headed down together.

* * *

When school was over, the class and Nagisa had to tie up some ends and they all knew it. He told the class to head to the usual arcade that had console games loaded in as well. They simply agreed with a victorious smirk, and Nagisa met Kanzaki, Sugino, and Kayano. When they met, they all interacted with each other; Sugino putting his arm around Nagisa's shoulder, Kayano and Kanzaki still chattering joyfully amongst themselves, and Kanzaki and Nagisa greeting each other. The last pair were talking about the battle that loomed after greetings. When he had explained stuff about Murano, she giggled. Sugino and Kayano just walked with them in the back listening to their conversation.

"..It's been a long time since I had to use my skills, though… I don't know if I may be good as you think I am Nagisa-kun."

Nagisa retorted, "No way, Kanzaki-san! I mean I saw how you pummeled Karma on Mario Kart the last time around…"

She merely chuckled, "That needed a little bit of luck. If I hadn't gotten that Bullet Bill on the second round…"

"But still…"

As Sugino and Kayano were listening on to their little discussion, Sugino commented to her, "They seem to be really bonding."

She said in return, "Well what do you expect? Yukiko-chan is like a solider going out for battle. Of course she needs to know about all these things. Also, they haven't met in a while. I want to give them some time to catch up, don't you Sugino-kun?"

Sugino just grinned softly, "Yeah, I guess so. Yuki-chan needed some time off like today."

Kayano's ears perked up, "Why, is something wrong between you guys?" She smirked.

Sugino shook his hands in denial, "No, not that. It's just that her work is bogging her down nowadays…"

She just nodded. The work of a social worker wasn't all that it was cut out to be, even though she knew that Kanzaki would excel in her duties.

During their quite friendly time with each other, the four had arrived at an arcade named Asobi. They entered to see Nagisa's students standing with satisfied grins and proud faces. The leader spoke up, "So Nagisa, are you ready? And Haruna-chan, are you ready?" He winked on that last sentence.

Nagisa grunted. He wasn't going to let the class get away this time. The leader then in an act of suspense, with the rest of Nagisa's class made a way for their champion, Murano.

Murano fixed his glasses and just stared into Nagisa's eyes, trying to intimidate him. Nagisa in return smiled, "Class, I would like you to meet my friend Kanzaki Yukiko, who works as a social worker, and who will be going up against you." He then motioned for Kanzaki to introduce herself, to which she waved her hand and bowed, "I hope we have a good and fair game everyone."

The class was awestruck at the sheer beauty of Kanzaki until one student remarked, "A social worker, huh! This is going to be one short match!"

Sugino grunted at that remark, he never wanted to hear someone trying to cut down his wife because of her job, but Kanzaki for all of her experience in games, and especially in psychological warfare merely giggled and held out her hand for a handshake with a friendly, yet very intimidating smile, "Well then, I look forward to our match, Murano-kun."

Everyone could feel the tension in the air. Murano the King VS Grandmaster Kanzaki. After the mood had subsided somewhat, Kanzaki then asked, "Well then, should we get started? Best two out of three." She let out a small giggle after that last sentence to which Murano stammered, "Y-yes, o-of course, ma'am."

The class was flabbergasted. They never, I repeat never saw Murano so… nervous. He had always been confident about his skills in general and had always showed his confidence through his prowess on the battlefield. But they retained their pride and confidence. After all, what can a social worker do?

Kanzaki offered, "Since Haruna-san proposed this, it's only fair that you get the choice of what game we're going to play. So Murano-kun, what's it going to be?"

She was saying everything with a soft voice. She didn't want to hurt anyone; she simply wanted to give them some tension after all. Nagisa, Kayano were looking in awe and assurance(especially Nagisa), and Sugino was looking with pride. Murano feeling a little comfortable then said, "Well then should we start with Taiko no Tatsujin? The person who can get the highest score in oni mode will win."

Kanzaki nodded and the group headed over to the Taiko no Tasujin corner. Murano, feeling on top of things, offered Kanzaki first try. They agreed to the song, Seishun Satubatsuron.

As the crowd was watching, they could now see that they had a long fight to go. The three former classmates turned friends were merely relaxed when they saw Kanzaki's skill on beating those drums according to the ridiculous beats of the oni mode. She got a 'Ryo' ranking for the most part, even though there were some beats she missed, she got a fairly good score. Nagisa's class was so shocked that their mouths were left gaping. After the game had announced her score, she handed the sticks to Murano, who in spite of how he managed to keep calm, was actually very scared.

When Murano took position, she returned to her position where the other three were. She looked apologetically, "Sorry Nagisa-kun. I wasn't able to manage a landslide victory…"

Nagisa just shook his head, "No thanks for playing Kanzaki-san. If it wasn't for you, I would have been in a second."

Sugino kissed Kanzaki on the cheek as a sign of saying good job, to which she blushed in return. Kayano on the other hand whispered to Kanzaki, "Thanks Yukiko-chan."

In return Kanzaki whispered back, "Anything for a friend. Of friends for that matter."

The two giggled, to which Sugino was smiling his big grin and Nagisa wore a warm smile. Remembering something Nagisa asked in a whisper, "By the way Sugino, is there something wrong with Kanzaki-san?"

Sugino turned to Nagisa and pointed out, "You know she's no longer Kanzaki. Her surname is Sugino." He said that sentence with a blush.

Nagisa sheepishly apologized, "Sorry. Kanzaki-san kinda became a name I use for her. I always try to fix it, but Kanzaki-san always rolls off the tounge first."

Sugino laughed, "No need to be sorry. It feels…"

"Surreal? I know what you mean then." Nagisa volunteered to finish the sentence for him, to which Sugino nodded.

The two of them laughed until Nagisa tried to ask him, "So, what 's wrong with Yu-" But was cut off when he heard cries of joy and victory. Murano had gone through the whole oni course with a perfect combo, resulting in him getting more points than Kanzaki's total score.

Murano looked at Kanzaki with a victorious smile, and the class was smirking at Nagisa, "Well Nagisa, it looks like we're one step closer to victory, and a day with Haruna-chan!" proudly declared the leader of his class. "One more win and you lose!"

The class now certain of victory, chanted Murano's name, "Murano! Murano!"

Afterwards Kanzaki gave him an apologetic look to which Kayano comforted her and Nagisa gave her an assuring smile. Nagisa cleared his throat, "Well then, if you guys are done cheering, can we go on to the next game?"

Murano nodded, he gestured to Kanzaki, "Well Kanzaki-san, you can have next pick." He said it, now over confident of his skill and she pointed to a one to one street fight game where two players battle among each other.

"Murano-kun, is that good enough for you?" She asked in a soothing voice.

"Yes, that's fine." Murano answered, and the whole party headed to where the game machines where located. Once they arrived, the group split into two groups: Nagisa's class went to Murano, and the three friends went to where Kanzaki was.

They immediately started. When they did, Kayano cheered for her while the guys restarted their conversation, "So what's up with Kan- sorry, Yukiko-san?" He would have to get used to it. After all, Kanzaki was married to Sugino, so her official name was _Sugino_ Yukiko.

Sugino let out a deep sigh, "Yeah well, it turns out there are elderly people there that don't get along too well, and Yuki-chan's been stressed on how to make them blend in, some even getting angry at her for her interference. So she enlisted my help to try those elderly people to blend in…After all, I am being recognized by people when I go out nowadays…" He said sheepishly on that last sentence. Meanwhile, it seemed that Kanzaki was nearing victory: She had the upper hand on the last round, and had won 2 wins out of three.

Nagisa chuckled, "Yeah.. I know. The pitcher for the Yomiuri Giants, the Slithery Sugino… Sugino… look." He pointed to some students in his class who then realized who Sugino was and gaped their mouths in awe.

Sugino chuckled and waved his hand at them. They were whispering amongst themselves. Things like, "How does Nagisa know a lot of famous people?"

Nagisa chuckled and turned his attention on Kanzaki, who was nearing total victory. She had two wins compared to Murano's zero. Sugino also turned his attention to his wife and cheered for her. At last, Kanzaki had totally annihilated Murano. She held out her hand and smiled, "Good game Murano-kun."

Murano didn't know to be flattered or to be scared for his life. After all, she had utterly destroyed him all three rounds. Maybe her technique that she showed during the Taiko no Tatsujin match wasn't a fluke… No, it couldn't be a fluke! He sweated and reached out to shake her hand. On the spectators side, happiness and sadness were reversed as Nagisa and the other two cheered for joy while the class groaned. Obviously, they expected a quick win but Murano was no match against Kanzaki's skills that were obtained through the years.

But Murano had a trump card available and he didn't hesitate to use it. Kanzaki asked, "Well then Murano-kun, what's next?"

Murano thought for a while and answered, "Kanzaki-san, there is a Switch here. I humbly challenge you to a match of Super Smash Bros Ultimate!"

The class cheered. All of them knew about the way that he had unlocked the characters in one go, and was in the top 10 in the world when it came to battling by Wi-Fi.

Kanzaki unknowingly smirked. Sugino knowing his wife smiled, leaving Nagisa and Kayano to wonder. She turned to Kayano, "Akari-chan, in case I don't win, I'm sorry. And to you too Nagisa-kun."

Nagisa waved his hands, "No, no, don't be! The fact that you helped us really matters. Right Akari?"

Kayano nodded, "Don't be too burdened, Yukiko-chan. It's okay."

Sugino kissed his wife on the cheek, telling her to go for it. After all, she has had much practice here…

As the spectators and the two champions went to the area with the Switch, three of Nagisa's students approached Sugino. One of them asked, "Um… Are you perhaps the Sugino Tomohito, you know the top pitcher for the Yomiuri Giants?"

Sugino smiled, "Well yes, yes I am. Do you guys need anything?"

Another student asked, "Can we get your autograph? I mean I've been a huge fan of yours lately. The way you flexibly throw the ball so that it ends in a strike… It's just a piece of art…"

Sugino just chuckled, "Ah shucks… Thanks. Well, I'll sure give it to you after this match is over. I promise."

After his promise, Nagisa's students went back to the crowd of spectators where Kanzaki and Murano were choosing their character of choice. As Nagisa and Sugino was watching with Kayano, Kayano remarked, "Well, it looks like you're a celebrity now, Mr. Sugino."

Sugino chuckled sheepishly, "Well not more popular than you Ms. Haruna."

The three laughed until the match had started. Kanzaki had started with one of her favorites, Princess Zelda. Even though Zelda was weak, Kanzaki knew all the right ways to handle her. Meanwhile Murano had chosen Captain Falcon, for all of his prowess and sheer force. The stage that they had agreed on was Spear Pillar. For all of its crazy mechanisms, Spear Pillar was actually pretty fair because of its randomness. All the people involved were watching quite closely as soon as the narrator's voice had shouted, "GO!"

A very peaceful theme had been selected for this stage, not fitting for this kind of game, but it had to do. As soon as the match had started, Princess Zelda and Captain Falcon went at each other: Zelda using her basic powers and Captain Falcon fire punching his target. Princess Zelda received quite some damage, making her vulnerable for a kill, but avoided just in time with her super jump which allowed her to teleport to the other side. As Captain Falcon closed in, Zelda used her attack to stun him, causing Captain Falcon to fall, the attack over in a moment. As the 2 minute battle was progressing, it seemed that the battle was at a stalemate: Both parties were gaining more damage. In fact, both parties were now over 100% damage and still going at each other. All they needed was the final blow, and boy did they get it.

At the 40-second mark, a smash ball had appeared on the far right end of the screen and was starting to descend to the players. Kanzaki with Zelda knew that she wouldn't be able to engage at the ball from the air so she waited until it descended low enough so that she could brake it, but Murano with Captain went for the thing head on, trying to shatter it but lost the ball a little before it shattered. Then the ball had reached in the range of Zelda, so Kanzaki took the chance to break it, making her character glow all colorful. As her final smash required the opponent to be on equal footing, Murano was panicking until he found himself on the equal footing when he went up a pedestal. Kanzaki knowing the exact timing, released Zelda's final smash, the new one, The Triforce of Wisdom. Once she did, all time stopped for Murano who watched as his character simply was left to a fate of being KOed. The rest of Nagisa's class was pretty much the same. They watched in horror as Zelda finished off Captain Falcon with one second to spare.

As the narrator of the game announced the results of the game, Sugino cheered, Nagisa smiled, and Kayano clapped. Kanzaki felt pretty confident but humble, so she merely made a V-sign to her friends. Once the class had been recovered of their mental shock and awe, Kanzaki held out a hand to shake Murano's hand. She encouraged him, "Good game, Murano-kun. Although I have to admit, you had me at my toes on the final round there. I'm sure you'll be able to surpass me."

Murano just shook her hand and bowed politely, "Thank you, Kanzaki-san. Can I ask you something though?"

Kanzaki nodded to which he started, "Well… Can you be _the_ Yukiko that I saw on a Game Legends list at the game arcade, Mazui in Shinjuku?"

Kanzaki chuckled and nodded. She went to that arcade back before she was in 3-E, when she went to arcades to enjoy freedom from the chains called her father and studies. She giggled when she saw Murano's reaction.

"Can I get your autograph?!" He jumped up and down when he found the legend he wanted to meet. Grandmaster Kanzaki or Yukiko as they called her, who in her heyday broke all the records of the game systems available in the arcade. He never knew that he had gone up against her!

Kanzaki giggled, "Sure Murano-kun, but first things first…." She drifted off and turned her attention to Nagisa who was smirking.

"All right, a deal's a deal, so make sure you have your homework done by Monday, okay?" He smiled and the class groaned. That smile was Nagisa's trademark death smiles: A smile that looked friendly but also promised pain if they didn't do the work he assigned them.

The class in unison replied, "Yes sir," and headed to the door when Kayano winked at Nagisa who nodded and she shouted to the class, "Wait! Because you were all such good sports, I'd like to give my autograph to those of you who want it!"

That certainly made the disheartened bunch recover from their depression. The students quickly turned their feet around to line up in front of Kayano, each holding a piece of paper of some sorts. Those who had asked Sugino for his autograph before went up to him, who happily ushered them, and Murano asked for a picture and autograph with Kanzaki. She obliged. As his class was seemingly indulged into Kayano and Sugino giving out autographs, Kanzaki came over to Nagisa's side after giving Murano what he wanted.

"So, I wanted to ask, why did you help me, Kan- I mean Yukiko-san?"

Kanzaki giggled, it looks like her husband gave him a talk about the way he called her, "Well, you're my friend aren't you? A former classmate and friend from the former Kunugigaoka Middle School 3-E. And besides, didn't you want the best for your students?"

"Yup. I have to say thank you though. I always thought that no one would want to help me, and I always thought that I was a nuisance to everybody…" He trailed off.

"Looks like Akari-chan was right when she told me that you still lack self-esteem about yourself, Nagisa-kun." She pointed out sagely.

Nagisa felt a chill go up his spine. Just how much about him was Akari sharing with her friends?

"Yeah… Even though I'm engaged to her, and all of this happened, I still feel like I'm nothing…"

"If I may put my 2 cents in, Nagisa-kun, I think you're making a great teacher for these kids. They actually listen to you for once, you're kind, smart, resourceful, soft, and if I may say so, you have an ability that catches people off-guard so much, you could even have been an assassin, if I do say so myself…" They laughed at that inside joke and continued, "And, we're your friends. Don't feel like a nuisance to us Nagisa-kun. We're here for you no matter what, and we'll ask you for help too, so it's give and take. Some friends are more tighter than family, and I think that's how we are." She winked on that last part, to which he smiled softly. He had to work on his self-esteem, he had to rely on his friends a bit more.

"Thanks, Kan- Yukiko-san," He corrected himself and thought, 'Gosh, I have to fix that habit…'

She giggled in return, "It might take some time, but it's okay."

Some silence ensued as they watched Nagisa's students getting autographs and pictures from each other's husband and girlfriend/fiancée. Kanzaki remembered something, "Ah! Nagisa-kun?"

Nagisa turned his gaze to Kanzaki and asked, "Yes Yukiko-san?"

"Um, this might seem sudden, but could I ask you for a favor?"

"What kind of favor?"

"Well, there are some elderly people that don't get along at the center, so I was wondering if you and Akari-chan could come over and help me…"

Nagisa chuckled, "Yukiko-san, didn't you say that we're friends and we would help each other? So if you helped me, it goes the other way too."

She giggled, yes she did say that didn't she? She then let out a breath and smiled, "Well then, I'll ask you for help then Shiota-sensei."

Nagisa laughed with her but then pointed out, "Although I'm not sure how I can help…"

She replied, "Just helping the other elderly will be a big help to me, after all Shiota-sensei, if you know how to deal with these folks," She gestured with her hands to his students, "Then you are certainly able to take care of some elders."

Nagisa grinned, defeated, "Okay then, I'll take your word for it. Look," He pointed at his students who all had a satisfied look on their faces with the autographs of Mase Haruna or if they were baseball fans, of the legendary Sugino Tomohito, and were now heading out. Nagisa excused himself from Kanzaki and said to his students, "So I'll see all of you on Monday with your homework!"

The students grunted, "Yes, sir…" and headed out with smiles on their faces. After the last one had gone there were only the four of them left. Nagisa's shoulders slugged, a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He found a familiar head and an arm slinging on them afterwards.

"So, Nagisa-sensei," His girlfriend started.

"Yes, Ms. Haruna?" He replied.

"It was a good idea to let your friends here help you, eh?" She looked up to him with a grin.

He grinned back, "Yeah I guess it was." He gave a good natured punch to Sugino on his arm and said thanks to Kanzaki, both smiling in return. But then Nagisa remembered something, "Oh by the way Yukiko-san, why did you smirk and Sugino, why did you smile before we had the SSBU match?"

Nagisa felt it was kind of strange, so he asked without hindrance, to which Sugino snickered, "Well to be honest, after Karma nearly defeated Yuki-chan last month during the Mario Kart 8 match, I actually bought a Switch to practice for future reasons… And we've been playing SSBU ever since. In fact it was just yesterday that Yuki-chan got first place on the Wi-Fi competition…"

Kayano finished that thought, "So that's why you were so confident about that match…"

Kanzaki replied with her hand on the back of her head, "Yup…" Remembering something she clapped her hands and remarked, "And since that's that, didn't we promise to hang out this night?"

'Ah!' The three twenty-four year old adults thought. They now remembered why they were gathering at this time.

Nagisa motioned, "Come on, I know a great sushi place. My treat."

The other three followed him, Kayano lacing her fingers with his and Sugino slinging his arm around Kanzaki. They all were enjoying a great time as they walked to said restaurant while the sun was setting on this beautiful summer day.

* * *

How did you like it? I'm an avid SSB series fan myself, and the theme I thought of was Route 209, with its peaceful atmosphere. LOL


End file.
